bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Misato Katsuragi
Misato Katsuragi 葛城ミサト (1991-Present) is a captain of the Yamamoto Imperial Navy and one of the commanding officers of the First Naval Task Force. She is also the commanding officer of the Japanese battleship Yamato, which was raised and became the first battleship in the fleet. Early Life Born in the city of Kure in the Hiroshima Prefecture of Japan, Misato Katsuragi was the older of three children and was raised like every other girl in the country. She started school in 1995 and despite being the youngest and shortest in her class, the young Misato had a pleasure of learning and became one of the top students in her class. When she entered middle school, Katsuragi had a perfect grade in all her classes and grew both in height and physically, which led her to become the captain of her school's volleyball team in high school. After graduating, she enrolled in the Imperial Naval Academy of Japan, which was secretly founded by the Yamamoto Empire soon after Atarashimono took control of the Japanese government. Katsuragi graduated from the Academy in 2013 at the top of her class and began her service in the military. Service in the Military Beginning Service Katsuragi was awarded with the rank of lieutenant commander and was stationed at Yokosuka disguised as a member of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force Force until the YIN established a base of operations. In 2015 when the base was established at Kure, Katsuragi was reassigned to the base and served as a communications officer for about two weeks. After the two weeks she worked with naval communications, Vice Admiral Kazuto Ikari established his home base at Kure, and ordered the salvaging of the World War II Japanese vessels Yamato, Musashi, and Shinano and their conversion into a more modern design. Katsuragi was then promoted to commander and became the senior officer of the Janjira, the ship which salvaged the Yamato. Two days later, the three ships were commissioned into the fleet and were stationed at Kure as part of the First Naval Task Force. Admiral Ikari soon promoted Misato to captain and assigned her to the Yamato. The admiral also made her a commanding officer of the battlegroup, saying that he sees greatness in the young captain. Katsuragi commanded the task force in Tokyo Bay assisting joint Japanese-AIF forces during the two day war for Japan, known as Operation: Nihon no Jiyū. She and Vice Admiral Ikari commanded all of the Japanese ships in the combined fleet onboard the Yamato. When the ship was heavily damaged by an Atarashimono stealth submarine, Katsuragi ordered for her ship to return to Kure for repairs and made the Shinano the temporary command ship. After the Atarashimono was overthrown and sent to the AIF for war crimes, the Yamamoto Empire was recognized a nation by the Sol System Alliance and became the Yamamoto Imperial Republic of Japan. Captain Katsuragi was awarded six citations as well as awards from the AIF including the IKN's Thomas Zumwalt Award for leadership and the Khoifish Empire's Khoi Tran Award for her courage. Trivia *Misato Katsuragi is heavily based on the character of the same name from the anime series'' Neon Genesis Evangelion.'' **The picture in the infobox is of Misato in the third part of the reboot film series. *When Vice Admiral Kazuto Ikari was promoted to Fleet Admiral, he suggested to promote Katsuragi to Chief of Naval Operations, which she politely declined. *Being of Japanese-American descent, Katsuragi is able to speak very fluent English. **As her parents were from the United States, Misato speaks with an American accent rather than a Japanese accent, even when she is speaking in Japanese. **Misato once wanted to learn Chinese during high school, but decided to stick with English. *Katsuragi's hair is black rather than purple, as shown in the photos on this page, but under direct sunlight, her hair looks as it is purple. **This led to many people believing she was born with purple hair. *Katsuragi has a bit of a cocky attitude, and ofter speaks out of turn during combat situations. *Katsuragi looks at Admiral Ikari as a father figure and a key part in her naval career. Category:Harmonmj13's Characters Category:YIN Characters